The Case
by GeneaLady
Summary: Gibbs and Jenny are spending a quiet evening at home when they get phone call from Ducky who's acting very strange. What could be going on? Off canon married Jibbs fic set in season 4. References to pre-series Shibbs.
1. The Call

_**Author's Note: My sincerest apologies on the length of this chapter. I promised myself that I'd never write such a short chapter, but the cliff hanger just popped up out of nowhere. Thanks to my beta 4luv4evr428 for editing this. The characters of NCIS clearly aren't mine since Jenny has been dead for years and hasn't yet returned. This story fixes that.**_

* * *

Gibbs and his wife Jen were enjoying a relaxing Saturday evening at home making dinner together when he heard his phone ring. Taking it out of his pocket, he looked at the caller ID before answering. Seeing it was Ducky, he skipped his customary greeting for something more personal, "Hey, Duck".

Gibbs knew immediately something was wrong when Ducky took a second to respond. "Jethro... I need you in my autopsy immediately..."

"Whatcha got Duck?" Gibbs asked, puzzled at his friend's behavior.

"Just get over here Jethro. I'll explain then," Ducky avoided his question.

"I'm on my way," Jethro replied.

"Oh, and Jethro," Ducky said quickly before he could hang up, "Bring Jennifer with you."

"Why Jenny?" Gibbs was really confused now, the Director didn't often get involved directly in cases, although Gibbs was just assuming this had something to do with a case since Ducky was being so tight lipped.

"Jethro, this is not something I wish to discuss over the phone. I promise you'll understand when you get here."

"We'll be right there," Gibbs relented, frustrated that Ducky wouldn't give him any information.

Jen looked at her husband confused, "What did Ducky want?"

Gibbs shrugged, "He didn't say, he just said he needs us both in autopsy immediately."

"Well, then let's go." Jenny said in an attempted light hearted tone, but she had a feeling that this couldn't be good.


	2. Ducky's News

**_Author's Note: Ok, PLEASE don't kill me. I know this chapter is even more painfully short than the first, but the cliff hanger just kind of happened. I PROMISE that my next chapter will be more than twice the length as the first two chapters._**

* * *

When Gibbs and Jen arrived in Ducky's autopsy, they found their friend nervously pacing. When he noticed that he was no longer alone, he looked at his friends in a way that told them that he really didn't want them to have to be there, in spite of the fact that he'd all but demanded they come at once.

"So, what's up?" Gibbs finally broke the very uncomfortable silence.

"Jethro..." Ducky began uncomfortably, "I received a very unexpected phone call about a closed case that I'm sure you'll find of great interest."

"Who called? What case?" The only thing keeping the impatience he felt from being evident in his voice was Ducky's still apparent uneasiness.

"Linda Tyler called me this morning..." Ducky paused so Gibbs could grasp this fact and what it likely meant.

Gibbs was shocked. "Maddie's mother?" Jethro had never spoke to Ducky about Maddie, Kelly's best friend, but it was clear that Ducky some how knew who she was.

"Yes," Ducky confirmed simply. "It seems she was privy to something regarding Shannon's case, but hasn't come forward til now."

Seeing Gibbs' pale face, Jen quickly pulled a chair over so he could sit and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I don't get it. The case is closed. Hernandez is dead." Gibbs was both needing answers, but terrified as to what they would be.

"It seems as if Shannon had confided in Linda just before the shooting that she was pregnant," Ducky informed his friend regretfully.


	3. Gibbs' Loss

**_Author's Note: As promised, this last chapter is much longer than the first two. Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed my, now, first completed multi-chapter fic- in spite of 2 ridiculously short chapters. I honestly have no idea where the idea for this story came from. I love Gibbs dearly, and never want to intentionally inflict pain on him, but this idea just wouldn't leave me. There will be a sequel coming up chronicling Gibbs' grief and how Jen helps him cope._**

* * *

Jen couldn't help but gasp.

"I... I don't understand... the autopsy said nothing about a pregnancy... I read it myself!" Gibbs exclaimed both in confusion and in an effort to dismiss the possibility that Hernandez took another person from him.

"I know it didn't Jethro. Unfortunately I've discovered that Edwin Domer, the ME who performed the autopsy did an incomplete investigation. He knew that Shannon and Kelly were shot and in a car accident, so those were the only two things he investigated," Ducky explained, completely disgusted at this man he was forced to call a colleague. The only thing worse than the information he just gave Gibbs was the fact that it took so many years to come to the service.

"I don't want to call Linda a liar, but how do you know what she said is true?" Gibbs asked sceptically.

"Mrs. Tyler gave me the name of Shannon's OBGYN, Otto Erdmann, so I contacted him and he does remember Shannon coming into his office the day before her death and that appointment confirmed that she was 8 weeks long. He said that Shannon had originally thought that her body was dealing with the adjustment of you being back on duty after your leave. He also said that he assumed you knew. That's why he never came forward himself," Ducky explained.

Gibbs quickly did some math in his head. Unfortunately the time table worked. Shannon likely conceived during their last night together before he shipped back out; a night that, if he closed his eyes, he could still remember vividly... A memory that, on any other day, would have brought a smile to his face.

"Why... why now? How could she keep this from me?" Gibbs was sounding more devastated by the minute and Jen quickly moved to hug her husband tightly from behind.

"Mrs. Tyler knew how devastated you were when they were killed, Jethro. She knew that this knowledge would likely kill you," Ducky tried to rationalize, hinting at the day only weeks after he'd joined NCIS that Ducky happened to arrive at Gibbs' house just as he was lifting his gun to his head. "She explained that she's now dying of breast cancer and she now realizes that she made a horrible mistake, one she wanted to rectify before it was too late."

That was it. All the facts lined up and there was no more denying it. Hernandez had stolen three, not two, lives from Gibbs.

Gibbs suddenly bent at the waist and heaved violently on the autopsy floor while Jen rubbed his back helplessly.

Not knowing what else to do for his friend, Ducky rushed to get a glass of water and a damp towel for Gibbs and some dry towels to wipe the vomit from the floor. After he finished heaving, he took the water from Ducky, almost sighing as it soothed his bile burned throat and wiped his face with the damp towel. This gave Ducky just enough time to clean the floor before Gibbs tumbled to the floor in grief, Jen moving quickly to break his fall and preventing him from hurting himself.

As he sobbed in Jen's arms, she looked up at Ducky, not sure what to say or do. Suddenly feeling that his job was done and there was now one too many people in autopsy, he excused himself letting Jen know that he should call him at any time should either one of them need him.

Now alone, Jen held her husband tightly, whispering words of love and comfort in French into his ear. Her heart broke for him and it wasn't long before silent tears slid down her own face.

Eventually Gibbs' sobs stopped, but the two remained locked in an embrace for several minutes. Jen was the first to speak, "Come on Jethro, let's go home."

Still weak with grief, Gibbs struggled to stand so Jen pulled him to his feet, wrapping her arm tightly around his waist as they left the building in silence. Once in the parking lot, Gibbs automatically moved in the direction of the driver's seat until Jen tugged him back. "No. You're not fit to drive." She really wasn't either, but if she took a moment, she'd be ok.

Gibbs looked at her blankly for a moment before handing her the keys and taking shot gun. The ride home was silent, each one in their own thoughts of the information they just received. When they arrived home, Gibbs was staring out the window, so Jen was surprised when he didn't move after Jen shut the car off. "Jethro, we're home. Let's go inside," she spoke softly, not wanting to startle him.

"Oh... yeah..." he looked confused for a second before getting into the car.

Once inside, Jethro immediately walked to the kitchen. Not wanting Jethro to do anything unnecessary tonight she spoke up, "Jethro, if you're hungry I'll make dinner. Or if you want to eat now, I can make you a sandwich."

"Not hungry," was all he replied as he continued walking.

"Then what are you doing?" she wondered out loud.

"Bourbon," he stated. At his answer, Jen sprinted to catch up with him.

"I'll get it," she said as she touched his arm. She realized that something to help him sleep was probably a good thing, but he didn't want him overdoing it either.

Jen poured him a generous double shot, which Gibbs took in one gulp.

After he drank his bourbon, Jethro walked toward the stairs.

"Where are you going honey?" Gibbs was never a man for words, but his almost zombie like state was starting to worry her.

"Bed," was his reply.

Walking to catch up with him, she wrapped her arm around his waist once again as they continued up the stairs together. Once in their bedroom, each individually divested themselves of their clothing. Neither was in the mood to make love, but they knew that the skin to skin contact would comfort them both.

Once in bed, Jen curled into Gibbs' body and wrapped her arm around him tightly. "Je t'adore beaucoup," she whispered into his ear as she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"Je t'adore beaucoup aussi," he slurred slightly before grief and bourbon pulled him into a fitful sleep.

Sometime after midnight, Jen was startled awake. She raised her head to see Gibbs thrashing and sweating in the midst of a nightmare yelling, "SHANNON! SHANNON! SHANNON!"

Jen's heart broke. He couldn't even escape his grief in his sleep. Jen sat up and leaned in close to Gibbs ear whispering, " Jethro, je suis Jenny. Shannon est mort, mais je suis ici. Je t'adore beaucoup. Je vous aiderai à être heureux. s'il vous plaît vous vous calmer. Je t'adore," as she lovingly stroked his sweat soaked brow.

After several long minutes, Gibbs' yelling and thrashing ceased, and he grew quiet. Suddenly his eyes opened.

"Jenny?" he questioned.

Jen breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at her husband, "Yeah, Jethro, it's me. I'm right here. I love you," she stroked his cheek lovingly before kissing him softly on the lips.

"I... I'm sorry..." Gibbs fumbled.

Jen shushed him quickly, kissing him again, "There's nothing to apologize for. I understand." Gibbs still didn't look completely comfortable. He looked like he expected Jen to vanish at any moment.

"Jen?" he finally asked.

"What is it Jethro?" she asked, wanting to give him the world at that moment.

"I...I need to know your real. That you're not leaving. I need you," Gibbs pleaded.

Jen smiled softly and kissed his cheek before positioning herself over his body. Once she was in position, Gibbs ran his hands over his wife's body, seemingly need to claim every inch for himself, pausing briefly at the slight swell of her pregnant stomach. Jen let out a gasp as he grabbed her breasts, not painfully, but still harder than normal.

Hearing her gasp seemed to reassure Gibbs and he pulled her down to him for a passionate kiss, his tongue demanding entrance which Jen quickly gave. As their tongues danced together, Jen reached down to join them together and they both let out a moan. As Jen rode him, Jethro stared up at her, their souls connecting. The speed at which their bodies were moving brought a swift conclusion and soon they were both shaking and moaning.

Upon their mutual and simultaneous release, Gibbs left Jenny's body, and Jen rolled onto her side, curled tightly to Gibbs' body, her head on his chest listening to his racing heart beat. As he finally drifted off into an exhausted sleep, Gibbs thought to himself that, while he had lost so much, he still had a great deal right in his arms.


End file.
